Birthdays Are Too Exciting To Miss
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Vegas wants to sleep in on his eighteenth birthday, but Flara Laura isn't going to let him miss out on the party and gifts. Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power, who owns Isabel, Vegas, and Flara Laura, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze belongs to robotman25. I only own Rachel. **

**A/N: This story takes place in the future. :)**

* * *

**Birthdays Are Too Exciting To Miss**

Rachel stood beside Blaze, her hands glowing gold as her white dress was tugged slightly by the wind. "I think it's time to send this party crasher back where he belongs," she said to the Fire/Undead/Water Sensei.

"I couldn't agree more," he said, spinning his swords, which were on fire.

Both were facing Kaos, who had tried to kidnap some of the Mabu children, but thanks to some of Buzz's ninja commando operatives warning the Academy of Kaos' plan, when the little creep had tried to pull off his plan, he found himself facing the two leaders of the Portal Masters, who gave him angry looks that actually made him cower.

Someone teleported beside them. "Am I too late to see Kaos get his butt kicked?" Isabel, one of the guardians of the Sensei Undead Temple, asked as she pulled out her sword.

"Actually, you're right on time, Izzy," Rachel said to one of her oldest friends.

Kaos gulped but then foolishly tried calling his elemental attacks. Seeing this, Blaze growled and charged at him with Rachel and Isabel right behind him.

Thanks to not only some well-aimed swipes from Blaze's swords, but also some telekinetic ice shuriken orbs and a well-aimed blast from Isabel's purple Emerald, Kaos was flying back to his fortress while trying to put out the flames on his cloak and screaming that they hadn't seen the last of him.

"Same old song and dance," Isabel said. "You would think he would have learned by now."

"He never will," Blaze said, putting away his swords.

"I'll ask Buzz's ninja commando operatives to keep an eye out for Kaos tomorrow," Rachel said. "We don't need that little punk trying to ruin Valentine's Day for us and our loved ones."

"I hear ya," Isabel said. "Especially with Valentine's Day being my son's birthday, Kaos better not even set one foot towards the Academy, or I'll spank him."

The other two chuckled, but nodded. "Well, let's head back," the female guardian of Skylands said with a smile. "I'm sure our families are eager for us to return."

That was a big understatement, as they found out when they returned. No sooner had they entered the Academy, Roller tackled Blaze to the floor and kissed him deeply, Rattle Shake lifted Isabel up and playful spun her around before kissing her, and Magna Charge caught Rachel by wrapping his blaster arm around her and pulling her into a dancing dip, kissing her soundly.

Blaze chuckled. "I never get tired of my beautiful rose welcoming me back from a mission," he said with a smile.

Isabel giggled. "I could never get tired of my love welcoming me back," she said as Rattle Shake held her lovingly.

"And you always catch me off guard by sweeping me off my feet," Rachel said teasingly to Magna Charge, who grinned at her.

After seeing the Academy was decorated for Valentine's Day, the couples and their families headed to bed, looking forward to the morning.

* * *

Vegas, Isabel and Rattle Shake's son, snuggled under his covers when morning came. Valentine's Day was his birthday and he was now eighteen years old, but like many teenagers, he liked to sleep in and so decided that was exactly what he was going to do.

Flara Laura, Isabel's fire bowslinger Imaginator, saw this and giggled. "Oh, not on my watch, Vegas," she said to herself as she headed for her room and quickly changed into the same sparkly white dress and gold sash that Rachel had given her many years ago. Every year on Valentine's Day and Vegas' birthday, Flara wore the dress as a tradition of playing a female cupid. She still had her arrows that she would playfully 'shoot' people with and they would overdramatically act out that she had 'shot' them and pronounce their love to their loved ones. It was always so cute and everyone looked forward to it.

Ready to celebrate, Flara went to Vegas' room and grinned. "Vegas," she singsonged with a smile. "Wake up, birthday boy."

He groaned, keeping his eyes closed as he pulled the covers up over his head. "Flara, I'm allowed to sleep in on my birthday," he grumbled out.

She giggled. "Not on my watch," she said as she landed lightly beside the bed and began playfully poking Vegas' sides through the blankets. He chuckled and playfully swatted at her, but she giggled and waited a moment before grabbing the blankets and playfully tossing them aside, diving down and tickling Vegas' stomach.

"Hey!" He cried out before laughing. "FLARAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Nope!" She giggled. "Not until you wake up! It's your birthday!"

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHI KNOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW THAHAHAHAHAT!" He laughed out, trying to get away.

Flara giggled again. "I'll stop tickling you if you get up," she bargained.

That did the trick as Vegas couldn't continue sleeping with Flara tickling him to pieces and he managed to tackle her, making her squeak in surprise before he tickled her, making her laugh before he let her up. "Okay, I'm up," he said before yawning.

"How does it feel to be eighteen?" She asked.

"Pretty much the same," he admitted.

They got up and went to the Academy where Vegas found his parents helping to set up party favors and making the cake. He smiled at seeing the decorations and saw his aunt Rachel coming towards him. "Happy birthday, Vegas," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Aunt Rachel," he said.

"He wanted to sleep in, but I wouldn't let him," Flara said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," he said without heat, making Rachel laugh.

"Well, Vegas, I spoke with your parents and they agreed I could give you your present from me now," the female guardian of Skylands said.

He perked up. "What kind of present?" He asked curiously.

She smiled and held up her hands in front of her and they glowed with a golden aura. "Place your hands against mine," she said.

More curious, the young man did so and the golden aura washed over him gently, tickling him slightly. Now really curious, he looked up at his aunt, who smiled at him. "Vegas, I'm granting you the Swap Force ability," she said.

His eyes widened. "You mean...I can be an Undead Swap Force snake like Dad?" He asked in awe.

"That's right," she said, knowing that the boy had wanted to have that ability too so that he could help defend Skylands too.

The golden glow became brighter before fading away and Vegas looked up at his aunt, who smiled at him. "You are now officially a member of the Swap Force, hon," she said.

He hugged her happily. "Thank you, Aunt Rachel," he said happily.

She chuckled. "You're welcome," she said.

He looked a little sleepy then, but Flara tickled him to keep him awake. Laughing, he tickled her back before they settled down as the cake was brought out and the party began.

Isabel smiled at her son as he hugged her. "Mom, Aunt Rachel made me an official Swap Force member," he said happily.

"I know," she said gently, still smiling. "Your father and I talked with her about that as we knew you wanted to be a member of them like your father."

"Rachel was the one who suggested that it could be her gift to you on your birthday," Rattle Shake said, having come over and caught the conversation. He smiled at his son. "I'm proud that you're now an official member, son. I'll also be training you too."

"Really?" Vegas asked in excitement.

Rattle Shake pulled out a hat that looked similar to his from behind his back and gently plopped it down on his son's head. "You bet, son," he said with pride.

Isabel smiled and looked at her son. "Vegas, my gift to you is this," she said, using her Emerald to help her out. A purple glow surrounded Vegas and faded after a moment and he looked at her curiously. "You now have the power of invisibility."

He grinned and hugged his mother. "Thanks, Mom," he said happily. He was not only the newest Swap Force member, but was going to train with his father and now had his mother's invisibility.

Flara giggled as she flew around, stopping by Vegas after 'shooting' a few of the Mabu with her arrows. "So, are you glad you didn't sleep in?" She asked cheekily.

"Just wait until your birthday, Flara," Vegas retorted back playfully. "I won't let you sleep in either."

She giggled. "Birthdays are too exciting to miss," she said. "Especially when you get cool powers as gifts."

"That's true," he said before hugging her. "Thanks, Flara."

"You're welcome," she said as she continued to fly around, playing cupid while Vegas enjoyed his birthday with all his friends and family.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! :)**

**Please leave a review, but no flames! :) **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
